Ema's Birthday
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Ema has a week off from her unbearable boss Klavier and spends it with Apollo, Trucy finds Phoenix's special someone in Maya.


**Author's Note: I do not Own Phoenix Wright or any of it's characters**

**Ema's Birthday...**

It was Ema Skye's birthday today, and she finally managed to get a day off from the glamorous fop of a prosecutor that was her boss. She finally felt like asking out Apollo and confessing her feelings for him but a certain sixteen year old magician had other plans for Apollo. Trucy Wright wanted Apollo to help her with her magic tricks. Ema knocked on the door to the Wright and Co Law offices, but she was disappointed when Trucy opened the door. "Daddy's not here Detective Skye," the young magician said as she smiled brightly at the scientist who was munching on snackoos loudly. "I'm not here to see him, but is Apollo around? I want to talk to him," the detective replied smiling at the teenager. "But Polly's helping me with my magic tricks! Why would you want to talk to him? Unless...Oh, my gosh! Ema likes Polly, Ema likes Polly!" Trucy giggled as she chanted but was stopped after Ema threw multiple snackoos at her. "Shut Up! I'd just like to spend some time with him on my birthday that's all," Ema explained as she was still throwing snackoos at Trucy.

"Hey! I like him too and he's my Polly!" Trucy pouted and saw her daddy behind Ema. "Hey Daddy can you tell Ema Polly's my boyfriend and she can't have him?" she said in her usually happy tone as Phoenix spat out the coffee immediately after she said that and yelled, "Your what?! And I always thought that he liked Ema," Phoenix had laughed at Ema's slight blush at his words. "Oh ok Polly's exhausted after making Mr. Gavin give you a week off as your birthday present," Trucy pouted for a second but smiled immediately and hugged Apollo as tight as she could when she saw him. Apollo yawned and rubbed his eyes, arguing with Klavier really takes a lot out of him when it's outside of court, but he thought it was worth it for the girl who had to deal with him every single day. "Hey Trucy, hey Ema, sorry I couldn't find an actual birthday present, I just thought you would like some time off from Klavier," Apollo said worried about a snackoo hitting his face, but he got a hug from Ema instead. "You can stay at my place for starters," Ema whispered as she hugged him tightly.

Ema was getting ready for Apollo to come at her house that night. It was her first date, and she didn't want to screw it up with a person she cared about. Her sister smiled and laughed a little as she saw the effort Ema was putting into. "Wow you were serious; you finally got a date with Apollo. Guess I owe you fifty dollars then," Lana snickered as Ema whined. "Relax, besides I've heard him say it's his first date to, and apparently you're his first crush, oh and the good wine is in the pantry just for your special day. Have fun with Apollo and happy birthday, love you Em," Lana hugged her sister then left the house for the night. "Wait! I'm his first?! Lana! Come back here!" Ema was running after Lana, but the doorbell rang and sure enough it was Apollo. She opened the door and kissed Apollo quickly and smiled at his blush. "Got you some flowers, if you want them," the young defence attorney was blushing as he gave her a variety of flowers that were all in one bouquet. "T-thanks, come in," the birthday also blushed and held his hand on his way in.

Dinner was casual for Ema's Birthday, the meal was some steak and spicy pasta, and the dessert was Ema's ice cream cake for her birthday. Everybody else was busy on her special day, but she was glad Apollo was able to celebrate with her. Apollo tried not to get any steak sauce on his mouth, but ultimately failed as Ema was playfully wiping his mouth. They were both laughing about it, and as they finished, Apollo had lit up candles on the cake and smiled as she made him blow some of the candles for her. They each took 2 slices each of the delicious cake, and ended up lying on the couch beside each other. 

Meanwhile, back at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, "Trucy, you can't ask him on a date for two reasons, one he likes Ema a lot, two... youdon't want to know what two is sweetie," Phoenix stuttered at the end because he was worried how Trucy would react if she knew Apollo was her step-brother. "What's the other reason daddy?! If you don't tell, I'll tell Maya you love her!" Trucy smirked at her adopted father. When Pearl came to visit them, Trucy got the idea as well and began teasing Phoenix about him and Maya being "special someones" ever since. "You wouldn't dare Trucy," Phoenix smirked back just as confident, but unlike Trucy, he was bluffing and blushing red two seconds after he did so. Trucy began dialling Maya's phone number but Phoenix grabbed her phone and hung up before she could answer.

Back at Ema's place, the awkward silence between them after they made love was very long, that is until Apollo broke it anyways. "So...did you have a good birthday? I didn't mean to go that far...Sorry," Apollo stuttered blushing even more then Ema. "Yes, of course I did Apollo! And it was the best birthday ever because of you...Also, I'm glad we did," Ema blushed as she cuddled into him. "Um, Ema? How did know we liked each other? It just seemed like someone told him that's all," Apollo wondered. "Guess we'll never know," Ema replied, blushing at how she remembered telling Trucy about it then somehow heard it. She made a mental note to somehow get Trucy back by telling Apollo she liked him to, but she would tell him later to avoid ruining the moment.

Trucy back at the office, was laughing at Phoenix blushing crimson after he heard Maya liked him to. She continued to tease all night and yelling, "Daddy and Maya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" When Maya came over, Trucy, in her bubbly self again said to Maya, "Are you my new mommy?"

**Author's Note: Just wanted to write something about my favourite ships in the Ace Attorney games. Sorry if it's long, characters are OOC, the story is rushed, and all that stuff. Reviews are always welcome, no hate, peace.**


End file.
